Electrostatically charged filters are known to be used in facemasks. One of the problems facing present face masks is well known and represents a limitation that the industry has been trying to address. The problem resides in the fact that from one morphological physical structure of a human being or structure to the next the differences generate such a wide spectrum of geometrical deviations that it has been difficult to create a 100% airtight seal. For a facemask the difficulty in creating a seal occurs between the skin and the mask for a range of face sizes and shapes. Various different technological means have been tried, for example using, adhesive seals, flat and wide seals and resilient material seals. The industry has oriented its work on creating an airtight seal, however, the pressure differential generated actually forces air in the gaps between seal and skin thus bypassing the air filter material. The electrostatic filter of the present invention may be made of a spongy or other breathable nonwoven material so as to minimize the pressure differential, thus preventing air from being forced through the gaps. Further, it effectively makes the gasket used to create a closure between the user and the facemask out of a thin filter having a low-pressure drop like the electrostatic filter and having the added benefit of the active agent incorporated thereon.
Given the shortcomings of the prior art, it is advantageous to have an electret, which has improved characteristics over known solutions. The present innovation comprises a substrate that supports an active agent and is a dielectric.